HAPPINESS
by kimRyan2124
Summary: 'PLAK' just reading now, review KYUMIN/GS untuk para orang tua
1. Chapter 1

HAPPINESS/KYUMIN/FF/CH 1

Tittle: HAPPINESS

Rate: T

Genre: BL/boy love boys/romance

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Others

"PLAK"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cantik.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mememuinya lagi, apa kau tidak mengerti HAH!" bentak seorang namja dihadapannya. Napasnya tersengal menahan amarah yang siap keluar saat itu juga.

"Mi-mian Kyu, aku tid-"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu Ming, aku sudah melihat semuanya," potong namja yang dipanggil Kyu atau Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat marah menatapnya. Sementara namja cantik itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, air matanya sudah mulai mengalir tanpa disuruh.

"Sungguh Kyu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi." Namja cantik itu berusaha untuk menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi Ming, aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi akan kupastikan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku," Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

A-apa maksudmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai,. Perlahan didekatinya namja cantik tersebut. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa mundur, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya sudah terpojok tembok dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi lagi Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tak lama mulai terdengar suara teriakan memilukan disertai desahan-desahan aneh dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Pagi menjelang, menandakan sang surya mulai bertahta di singgasananya menggantikan sang bulan. Sinarnya mulai menghangatkan bumi yang terasa dingin karena hujan mengguyur bumi semalam. Tapi suasana mencekam terasa di sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh dua orang namja. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang telah memperkosa Lee Sungmin yang notabene adalah kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu. Dan terlihat Kyuhyun masih masih menutup matanya tertidur. Sedangkan Sungmin, sejak semalam hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya. Semalaman dirinya dipaksa untuk melayani Kyuhyun. Dirinya hanya bisa menekuk lutut dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tidak bisa dia percaya bahwa orag yang sangat dia cintai tega melakukan ini semua padanya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan Kyuhyun memukul Sungmin, bahkan menamparnya. Sebagianya tubuhnya mengalami lebam dan tanda kemerahan menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit di tubuhnya tak dia perdulikan, tapi hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat ini. Orang yang sangat dicintainya tega mengambil sesuatu yang sang berharga darinya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih Sungmin perlahan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya asal. Tubuhnya terasa hancur, terlebih hatinya. Air mata yang semalam mengalir sampai sekarang pun masih belum berhenti mengalir di matanya yang sudah sangat membengkak. Tanpa melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tidur, Sungmin segera pergi meninggalkan kamar neraka itu. Tatapan matanya kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Bagaimana nanti ia menjelaskan pada kedua orang tuanya perihal perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya. Dimata orang tua mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan yang sangat romantis. Rasa takutnya terhadap Kyuhyun saat ini mendominasi pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lagi, atau Kyuhyun menyiksanya lagi. Langkah Sungmin terlihat tak beraturan, sering menabrak orang yang bersinggungan dengannya. Bahkan tak jarang dirinyalah yang menabrak orang-orang tersebuk. Terdengar juga umpatan yang mereka keluarkan karena Sungmin terlihat tidak perduli. Rasanya dia bingung harus kemana saat ini. Takut bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Sungmin pun berjalan tanpa arah, dan tanpa dia sadari dirinya tengah berdiri di tengah jalan. Sampai tiba-tiba-

"BRAKK"

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantam tubuh Sungmin hingga sedikit terpental beberapa meter. Seorang namja langsung keluar dan menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berlumuran darah. Beruntung suasana sangat sepi, dan ini masih pagi. Dan tempat itu sepertinya jarang dilewati orang.

"Hyung, eottokhe?" seorang namja yang lebih kecil menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Wookie-ah, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" perintah namja yang dipanggil hyung tersebut. Wookie hanya mengganguk mengiyakan. Namja itu segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memasukan ke jok belakang. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

TBC

Apakah yang terjadi pada Sungmin selanjutnya? Apakah orang tua Sungmin mengetahui perbuatan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin?

Huwaaaaa, pendeknya,


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPINESS/KYUMIN/FF/CH2

Rate: T

Genre: BL/boy love boys/romance

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Others

Tokyo, Jepang

"Yak Jung Ryeowook awas kau ya!" teriak seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ayo noona kalau bisa kejar aku, hahahaha," tawa Ryeowook membuat sang yeoja semakin kesal. Dilepaskan sepatu kets yang dipakainya. Seperetinya dia bersiap ntuk melempar sepatu tersebut.

"Buagh"

"Aww,"

"Kena kau bocah," Yeoja itu segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih mengaduh memegang kepalanya yang dengan elitnya terkena lemparan sepatu indah itu.

"mau kemana lagi kau hah," ditariknya telinga Ryeowook.

"Yak noona sakit," Ryeowook mencoba untuk melepaskan telinganya.

"Tidak, sampai kuadukan pada umma," masih terus menarik telinga Ryeowook, mereka memasuki sebuah rumah mewah.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali bertengkar eoh" seorang yeoja paruh baya melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umma, tolong Wookie," mohon Ryeowook dengan puppy eysnya.

"Minnie-ah, ada apa ini eoh?" tanya sang umma.

"Bocah ini tadi dengan sengaja menggantung rok seragamku di tiang bendera umma," Adu sang putri.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Wookie?" sang umma heran.

"Habisnya noona mengacuhkanku," Rajuk Ryeowook.

"Benar itu Minnie?" Sang umma memastikan.

"Anio, tadi aku sedang ada tugas kelompok tadi,jadi waktu istirahat tadi kugunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas umma. Karena itu Minnie tidak ke kelas Wookie," Jelas sang Putri.

"Kau dengar sendirikan Wookie, noonamu tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu." Sang umma menengahi pertengkaran kedua anaknya itu.

"Sudah-sudah, lekas ganti baju kalian lalu makan siang ne," Suruh sang umma.

Mereka pun segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun, dibelakang mereka sang umma mengikuti sang putri menuju kamarnya. Sebut saja dia Jung Jaejoong istri dari seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Jung Yunho. Juga seorang dokter yang saat ini sedang dinas di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo.

"Umma boleh masuk," Terlihat jaejoong sedah menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu.

"Ne umma," Jawab sang putri, sebut saja Sungmin. Terlihat dia sedang membuka kemeja seragamnya. Dilepasnya bra yang tadi dia pakai, dan terlihat dada ratanya. Wait dada rata?

Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin yang sekarang menjadi Jung Sungmin adalah korban kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Siwon adik yunho dan Ryeowook dua tahun lalu.

"Apa kau senang Minnie-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa maksud umma?"

"Kau pasti tahu maksud umma Min," Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela kamar Sungmin.

"Setidaknya di sini aku bisa melupakan mimpi buruk itu." Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir rangjang.

"Apa kau tak merindukan mereka?" Jaejoong menghampiri Sungmin dan mulai membelai surai hitam Sungmin. Kebiasaan yang sang disukai Sungmin.

"Entahlah," Tatapan Sungmin menerawang.

"Umma tahu kau merindukan mereka selama ini. Apa kau tidak ingin menghubungi mereka hmm?" Jaejoong masih sibuk membelai Rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin melesakkan wajahnya ke perut Jaejoong, terlihat bahunya bergetar. Terdengar pula isakan kecil, sepertinya Sungmin menangis saat ini. Jaejoong sibuk mengelus surai almond Sungmin.

"Apa umma akan menyuruhku kembali?" pertanyaan Sungmin terdengar sedikit ambigu. Entah apa jawaban Jaejoong. Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang mendekati empat puluh itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Umma percaya dengan keputusanmu chagi," Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.. Seperi ada beban berat yang harus dia tanggung saat ini.

*Flashback*

"Hyung, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook terlihat sangat tegang saat melihat korban yang mereka tabrak yang tak sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau tenanglah Wookie-ah, kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit." Siwon terlihat masih fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

Ckiiiiiiit

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit dan segera membawa sang korban ke UGD. Terlihat seorang dokter yang telah menunggu mereka.

"Umma," panggil Ryeowook pada sang dokter.

"Tenanglah chagi," sang dokter yang tak lain adalah sang umma mencoba menenangkan sang putra yang terlihat shock, apalagi kini pakaiannya sedikit berlumuran darah.

"Siwon bawa Ryeowook ke ruanganku dan ganti bajunya yang kotor. Umma akan berusaha semaksimalnya," sang dokter menepuk pundak Ryeowook dans egera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Siwon segera membawa Ryeowook menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai dua rumah sakit itu untuk mengganti pakaian ryeowook. Dia tahu kalau Ryeowook itu takut dengan darah.

Hampir dua jam dokter yang menangani korban tabrakan tersebut, terlihat beberapa suster keluar masuk dari ruangan tersebut. Ryeowook dan Siwon juga masih menunggu di depan pintu hrap-harap cemas.

"Ceklek"

Pintu UGD akhirnya terbuka, muncul seorang dokter dengan name tag Jung Jaejoong sedikit mengatur napasnya. Terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajahnya, dibukanya masker yang semula menutupi wajahnya.

"Umma, bagaimana keadaannya?" Ryeowook segera mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pundak sang putra.

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Dia sudah lepas dari masa kritisnya. Semula kami hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah stabil. Dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat." Jaejoong melirik Siwon. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang sedikit meminta penjelasan.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa menabrak pemuda itu Jung Siwon?" jaejoong bertanya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"I-itu, aku...aku tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dia tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mobilku noona," jawab Siwon sedikit terbata.

"Pihak rumah sakit tidak menemukan kartu identitas atau benda yang bisa untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Jadi kita akan menunggunya sadar untuk menyakan siapa dia."

Tak berapa lama, ruangan tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah beberapa suster yang sedang mendorong ranjang pemuda yang ditabrak Siwon. Mata Ryeowook membulat seketika melihat wajah pemuda tersebut.

"NOONA, Minnie noona. Itu Sungmin noona umma." Ryeowook berterika histeris seketika itu.

"Wookie tenanglah, dia buka Sungmin Wook-ah," Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan sang putra yang mulai menangis histeris.

"Itu Minnie noona umma, Wookie tidak bohong. Itu noona umma." Ryeowook aemakin histeris.

"Wookie tenanglah," Siwon memegang pundak Ryeowook agar tidak lari mengejar para suster tersebut. Beberapa suster mencoba membantu menenangkan Ryeowook. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari Jaejoong mulai menyuntikkan obat bius pada lengannya. Perlahan Ryeowook mulai tenang dan tak lama tertidur didekapan Jaejoong sang umma.

"Bawa dia ke ruanganku," beberapa suster membantu Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Noona," panggil Siwon.

"Dia belum bisa melupakannya Won-ah, dia belum bisa," Jaejoong menggeleng kepala dan air matanya perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Siwon hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh sang kakak yang mulai tergugu.

Dua hari berlalu, pemuda yang ditabrak Siwon akhirnya sadar. Setelah mendengar berita kalau pasiennya sudah sadar Jaejoong segera bergegas menuju kamar pemuda tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Jaejoong segera memeriksa keadaannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya lemah.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu. Saya minta maaf, karena adikku tidak sengaja menabrakmu kemarin." Jawab Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Jaejoong.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Sung-sungmin," Jawabnya terbata.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, ada orang yang bisa kami hubungi untuk memberitahukan pada keluargamua?" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Sepertinya dia belum siap untuk bicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik Sungmin-ssi istirahat terlebih dahulu," Jaejoong akan beranjak dari kamar tersebut tapi tiba-tiba-

"BRAKK"

"Noona" Teriakan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja masuk membuat Sungmin dan Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak.

"Wookie," Jajeoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat Ryeowook tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Noona, akhirnya kau kembali," Lirihnya.

"Ugh," Sungmin merasa sedikit sesak saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba. Bahkan si pemeluk tidak dia kenal.

"Wookie, sudah," Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Ryeowook pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Ani, nanti noona pergi lagi," tolak Ryeowook. Dia masih memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau memeluknya terlalu erat Wook-ah. Lihat wajahnya sudah memerah karena tidak bisa bernapas." Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan pelukan putranya itu pada tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bernapas.

"Mian," Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Noona, gwenchana?" sedikit khawatir melihat Sungmin masih sibuk mengambil napas.

"Eh, noona?" Sungmin terlihat bingung mendengar panggilan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Ne, Minnie noona, apa kau lupa?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Wookie, sebaiknya kau ke ruangan umma dulu. Umma masih harus memeriksanya," suruh Jaejoong.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi," tegas Jaejoong.

"Ne," Ryeowook berjalan gontai keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Maaf, dia Ryeowook putraku." Jaejoong menjawab kebingungan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau pasti bingung saat dia memanggilmu noona bukan hyung?" Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Lihat ini," Jaejoong menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

"I-ini," Sungmin tidak percaya pada apa yangn dia lihat.

"Dia Jung Sungmin, kakak perempuan Ryeowook. Dia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sebenarnya dia masih bisa diselamatkan waktu itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan kami, sehingga dia mendonorkan jantung untuk Ryeowook saat itu," Sungmin masih mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Hal itu membuat Ryeowook sedkiti terguncang, otak mensugestikan kalau Sungmin masih hidup dan akan pulang. Sehingga saat melihatmu dia berpikir kalau kau adalah Sungmin kami." Sungmin masih sibuk melihat foto seorang yeoja yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook. Paras cantiknya jika diperhatikan memang sangat mirip dengannya. Meski pun dia namja, Sungmin memiliki wajah cantik seperti yeoja. Bahkan banyak orang yang tidak tahu akan mengira dia seorang yeoja saat melihatnya.

"A-apa boleh a-aku menggantikan Sungmin?" nada suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin-ssi?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"A-aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, apa boleh aku menggantikan Sungmin dokter?" Sungmin menatap Jaejoong. Terlihat kesungguhan dimatanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin saat ini. Sekarang dia ingin menjauh dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya selama ini. Mungkin saat ini Sungmin berbohong tentang keluarganya. Tapi, jika mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya malam itu membuatnya takut untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Untuk sementara ida ingin bersembunyi.

*Flashback end.*

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Kangin, apa ada kabar tentang keberadaan Sungmin?" Seorang yeoja tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang berbicara pada seorang namja-sebut saja sang suami-.

"Belum ada Teukie, aku dan hankyung hyung masih terus mencarinya saat ini. Sungmin seperti hilang ditelan bumi," Kanign memijit pangkal hidungnya. Hampir dua tahun dia mencari keberadaan sang putra yang tiba-tiba hilang tanpa sebab menurut mereka. Semua keluarga sangat bingung harus mencari kemana lagi. Seluruh Korea sudah mereka telusuri, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang putra.

"Apa ada kabar dari Kyhyun juga?"

"Saat ini dia sedang melakukan pertukaran pejar ke Jepang. Dua hari lagi dia akan berangkat." Kangin mendudukan diri di samping sang istri.

"Dia pasti sangat merindukan Sungmin. Seharusnya mereka sudah menikah sekarang." Teukie atau lee Jung so menerawang keluar jendela.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan Sungmin chagi,"

Di kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat sangat ramai pagi itu, pasalnya kedua anak keluarga itu selalu membuat kehebohan di setiap paginya.

"Wookieeeee, kau sembunyikan dimana sepatuku!" teriak Sungmin yang sedang membawa sebelah sepatunya sebelah kiri. Sementara itu sang tersengka hanyabisa tertawa puas melihat sang noona kelabakan mencari sepatunya.

"Akan kupastikan kau kehilangan seluruh boneka jerapahmu saat ini juga jika kau tidak mengembalikan sepatuku." Sungmin mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke lantai dua.

"ADWEEEEE!" teriakan Ryeowook menggema di seluruh rumah. Jaejoong yang masih di dapur menyiapkan sarapan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sudah terlalu biasa rumah itu selalu terdengar teriakan kedua anaknya yang selalu bertengkar.

"Sudahlah Minnie, kau bisa memakai sepatu yang lain bukan. Lagi pula apa kau tak bosan memakai sepatu itu?" Yunho yang sedang duduk di meja makan menginterupsi pertengkaran Minwook yang tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Ish, appa selalu saja membelanya," Sungut Sungmin.

"Kau ini tidak tahu seperti apa adikmu itu." Yunho melipat koran yang dibacanya.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kalian sarapan sekarang juga jika tidak ingin terlambat," Interupsi Jaejoong sambil melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding.

"Omo," Sungmin segera melahap sarapannya melupakan sepatunya yang entah disembunyikan dimana oleh Ryeowook. Dan seperti inilah kegiatan keluarga Jung setiap paginya.

"Hai Minnie," Sapa seorang teman Sungmin saat Sungmin memasuki kelas tempatnya menimba ilmu selama tinggal di Jepang.

"Hai Sakura," Balas Sungmin.

"Minnie, kau tahu hari ini akan ada murid pertukaran dari Korea."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mendudukan diri di bangkunya.

"Iya, katanya dia salah satu murid jenius di sekolahnya dulu. Dan lebih penting lagi, katanya dia sangat tampan," Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai orang yang belum pernah kau temui." Sungmin menggelengkan kepala heran melihat temannya atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya itu.

"Noonaaaa," Tiba-tiba suara Ryeowook menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Apa Wook-ah?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti umma akan menjemput kita untuk makan siang bersama appa. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan appa," Ryeowook duduk didepan Sungmin.

"Tidak biasanya, tapi baiklah." Sungmin mengiyakan.

"Sakura-san, katanya nanti ada murid baru ya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya," Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya," Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Heh, bocah kenapa kau ada di kelasku?" Sungut Sungmin.

"Noona tidak tahu ya?"

"Apa?" Ketus Sungmin.

"Mulai hari ini kan aku pindah ke kelas ini. Aku sudah menyelesaikan prorgam percepatan kelasku noona. Jadi mulai sekarang kita satu kelas," Ryeowook menampilkan senyum tanpa dosanya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ryeowook termasuk sister complex akut.

"Sudahlah Minnie, lagi pula sebentar lagi kita juga akan lulus. Jadi biarkan saja adikmu yang manja ini di sini. Jadi aku bisa puas mengerjainya, hahahaha." Sakura menengahi.

"Yak! Sakura-san," Pekik Ryeowook.

"Hei sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," Sergah Sungmin.

"Cepat duduk, Yamada sensei sebentar lagi datang." Meeka segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ryeowook memillih duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

Tak berapa Yamada sensei masuk dengan diikuti seorang siswa di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Selamat pagi sensei,"

Para siswa tiba-tiba mulai memeprhatikan siswa baru yang ada di belakang Yamada sensei.

"Hari ini kalian akan medapatkan teman baru di kelas ini. Dia salah satu murid pertukaran dari Korea yang akan belajar di sini," Yamada sensei menjawab kebingungan para siswanya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-kun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, semoga kita saling kerjasama," Kyuhyun mulai memperkenalkan diri. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas. Tapi matanya berhenti pada bangku paling belakang yang diduduki oleh dua orang yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Yamada sensei juga ikut arah yang dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-kun?" Tanya Yamada sensei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong." Yamada sensei menunjuk bangku yang ada di depan.

Pelajaran pun segera dimulai, tapi pandangan Kyuhyun terus kebelakang. entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Sungmin hyung," Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang sejak tadi duduk di belakang bersama Ryeowook sedikit gelisah. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi rasanya jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, saat yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa untuk mengisi perut mereka. Mereka segera berhamburan keluar kelas untuk tujuan utama mereka yaitu kantin sekolah. Ada juga yang masih tinggal di kelas karena membawa bekal. Seperti sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk dengan bekal mereka tanpa menyadari seorang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Perlahan orang tersebut mendekati mereka.

"Sungmin hyung,"

TBC.

Anyeong, adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini. Kayaknya tidak ada, ya sudah. Kalau masih ada yang menunggu, ini Ryan update. Silahkan memberikan review untuk kemajuan Ryan dalam menulis cerita ne.

GOMAWOOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPINESS/KYUMIN/FF/CH 1

Tittle: HAPPINESS

Rate: T

Genre: BL/boy love boys/romance

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Others

"PLAK"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cantik.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mememuinya lagi, apa kau tidak mengerti HAH!" bentak seorang namja dihadapannya. Napasnya tersengal menahan amarah yang siap keluar saat itu juga.

"Mi-mian Kyu, aku tid-"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu Ming, aku sudah melihat semuanya," potong namja yang dipanggil Kyu atau Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat marah menatapnya. Sementara namja cantik itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, air matanya sudah mulai mengalir tanpa disuruh.

"Sungguh Kyu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi." Namja cantik itu berusaha untuk menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi Ming, aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi akan kupastikan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku," Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

A-apa maksudmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai,. Perlahan didekatinya namja cantik tersebut. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa mundur, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya sudah terpojok tembok dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi lagi Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tak lama mulai terdengar suara teriakan memilukan disertai desahan-desahan aneh dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Pagi menjelang, menandakan sang surya mulai bertahta di singgasananya menggantikan sang bulan. Sinarnya mulai menghangatkan bumi yang terasa dingin karena hujan mengguyur bumi semalam. Tapi suasana mencekam terasa di sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh dua orang namja. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang telah memperkosa Lee Sungmin yang notabene adalah kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu. Dan terlihat Kyuhyun masih masih menutup matanya tertidur. Sedangkan Sungmin, sejak semalam hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya. Semalaman dirinya dipaksa untuk melayani Kyuhyun. Dirinya hanya bisa menekuk lutut dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tidak bisa dia percaya bahwa orag yang sangat dia cintai tega melakukan ini semua padanya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan Kyuhyun memukul Sungmin, bahkan menamparnya. Sebagianya tubuhnya mengalami lebam dan tanda kemerahan menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit di tubuhnya tak dia perdulikan, tapi hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat ini. Orang yang sangat dicintainya tega mengambil sesuatu yang sang berharga darinya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih Sungmin perlahan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya asal. Tubuhnya terasa hancur, terlebih hatinya. Air mata yang semalam mengalir sampai sekarang pun masih belum berhenti mengalir di matanya yang sudah sangat membengkak. Tanpa melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tidur, Sungmin segera pergi meninggalkan kamar neraka itu. Tatapan matanya kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Bagaimana nanti ia menjelaskan pada kedua orang tuanya perihal perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya. Dimata orang tua mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan yang sangat romantis. Rasa takutnya terhadap Kyuhyun saat ini mendominasi pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lagi, atau Kyuhyun menyiksanya lagi. Langkah Sungmin terlihat tak beraturan, sering menabrak orang yang bersinggungan dengannya. Bahkan tak jarang dirinyalah yang menabrak orang-orang tersebuk. Terdengar juga umpatan yang mereka keluarkan karena Sungmin terlihat tidak perduli. Rasanya dia bingung harus kemana saat ini. Takut bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Sungmin pun berjalan tanpa arah, dan tanpa dia sadari dirinya tengah berdiri di tengah jalan. Sampai tiba-tiba-

"BRAKK"

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantam tubuh Sungmin hingga sedikit terpental beberapa meter. Seorang namja langsung keluar dan menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berlumuran darah. Beruntung suasana sangat sepi, dan ini masih pagi. Dan tempat itu sepertinya jarang dilewati orang.

"Hyung, eottokhe?" seorang namja yang lebih kecil menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Wookie-ah, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" perintah namja yang dipanggil hyung tersebut. Wookie hanya mengganguk mengiyakan. Namja itu segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memasukan ke jok belakang. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

TBC

Apakah yang terjadi pada Sungmin selanjutnya? Apakah orang tua Sungmin mengetahui perbuatan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin?


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPINESS CH 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Others

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandang langit malam kota Tokyo dari balkon kamar saat ini. Otaknya terasa berat jika harus terus berpikir. Apalagi jika harus berpikir tentang seseorang yang beberapa hari yang lalu tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Bahkan saat ini Sungmin memilih untuk tidak menampakan diri di sekolah. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut sampai saat ini. Apalagi orang tersebut telah menorehkan luka di hatinya yang sampai saat ini belum sembuh benar.

TOK

Tok

TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya.

"Noona," tiba-tiba kepala Ryeowook menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Wookie-ah," Sungmin menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang sudah memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa makanan kecil.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin. Didudukannya tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di samping balkon.

"Ani," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan Jong Won hyung,:" Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Semburat merah kini muncul di pipinya. Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Memangnya dia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook menggeleng imut.

"Wah, dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeoja seksi di Korea. Makanya dia tidak menghubungimu," Sungmin menakut-nakuti Ryeowook.

"Hyung," rengek Ryeowook.

"Dia pasti sedang berkencan dengan salah satu yeoja yang ada di manajementnya. Apa lagi mereka itu cantik dan bertubuh seksi. Jong Won hyung pasti sudah melupakanmu Wook," Sungmin semakin menjadi. Terkekeh kecil saat melihat raut ketakutan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Wonnie hyung tidak seperti itu," Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu coba kau dia," Sungmin tahu kalau Ryeowook tidak akan menghubungi tunangannya itu jika tidak Jong Won sendiri yang menghubunginya. Mengingat sang tunangan adalah salah idol di negara kelahiran mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Wonnie hyung bekerja. Hari ini dia ada fanmetting di Busan." Adu Ryeowook. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut saat ini.

"Lalu,"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya noona. Lagi pula minggu depan Wonnie hyung bilang kalau dia akan ke Jepang untuk liburan." Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi untuk apa kau marah, bukankah kau sangat mengerti si kepala kura-kura itu." Ejek Sungmin.

"Kenapa noona suka sekali menyebutnya kepala kura-kura," Ryeowook sedikit tidak terima kekasihnya dihina.

"memang kepala seperti kura-kura peliharaannya," Sungmin membela diri.

"Aish, noona menyebalkan," Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung tertawa.

"Ne, ne tertawa terus. Akan kuadukan pada umma nanti," Ryeowook mulai merajuk.

"Hahaha, kalau kau seperti itu kau seperti anak kecil Wook," Sungmin tertawa puas. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

'Teruslah seperti ini hyung. Aku hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu,' batin Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah," Sungmin menghela napas saat dirinya kini sudah ada di depan kelasnya. Entah kemana perginya Ryeowook setelah Yunho mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Bahkan saat ini dia tidak melihat keberadaan sosok temannya yang biasanya menempelinnya di sekolah. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki untuk memasuki kelasnya yang masih terlihat sepi, sepertinya teman-temanya belum datang.

"Hah, tahu begini lebih baik aku mengikuti Ryeowook saja." Gerutunya saat dirinya sudah duduk di bangkunya. Di kelasnya hanya terlihat beberapa anak yang sudah datang, tapi mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mengrjakan tugas, adsa juga yang sedang sayik mengobrol. Merasa bosan, Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sungmin saat sambungan teleponnya sudah tersembung.

"..."

"Mwo?" Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku di sana." Sungmin menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya setelah selesai menelepon.

"Aish, apa yang dilakukannya," Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas menuju tempat seseorang yang baru saja dihubunginya. Langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku!" teriak Sungmin pada sekelompok murid laki-laki yang tengah mengerubungi Ryeowook.

"Ah, rupanya tuan putri sudah datang," seorang dari mereka menghampiri Sungmin. Terlihat dimata Sungmin Ryeowook yang sudah berantakan dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum dirinya datang.

"Lepaskan Ryeowook sekarang juga," geram Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook acak-acakan.

"Tenanglah tuan putri, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada adik kesayanganmu itu asalkan kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku," ucapnya seraya mengusap pipi mulus Sungmin.

PLAK

Sungmin menepis sentuhan tersebut, entah mengapa sekarang dirinya sangat sensitif dengan yang namanya sentuhan dari orang lain selain keluarga Ryeowook.

"Jangan pernah sekali pun meyentuhku," gertak Sungmin. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal menahan emosi saat ini.

"Ayolah Sungminie, jadilah kekasihku," murid tersebut pura-pura memelas.

"Dalam mimpimu Aoyama-kun,"

BUAGH

Selanjutnya Sungmin memberikan tonjokan di perut Aoyama yang membuat siempunya mengerang kesakitan. Ingat, Sungmin itu aslinya seorang namja yang punya kemampuan martial Art. Pukulan seperti ini sangat mudah baginya. Bahkan dirinya pernah berkelahi dengan preman saat dompetnya dicuri.

"Pukulanmu kuat juga untuk ukuran seorang wanita," Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis.

"lepaskan Ryeowook sekarang juga atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya," ancam Sungmin yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Baik-baik," aoyama sepertinya akan mundur.

"Lepaskan dia," perintahnya pada anak buahnya.

"Noona," ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dengan sedikit tertatih karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Sekali lagi kalian mengganggu adikku, aku tidak segan-segan menghajar kalian," Sungmin mengacungkan kepalan tangannya

"Baik-baik, kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi," Aoyama terlihat menyerah kali ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi, jangan sampai aku melihat kalian lagi," usir Sungmin. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, nan gwenchana noona," jawab Ryeowook.

"sebaiknya kita ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu." Ajak Sungmin dan disetujui Ryeowook dengan anggukan kepala. Mereka sepertinya akan membolos di pelajaran pertama kali ini.

"Aku tahu kalau kau Sungmin hyung, bahkan kau tidak melepas cincin itu hyung. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, para murid mulai berhamburan keluar guna untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan atau pun cemilan. Ada juga yang membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah mereka. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Sungmin dan Ryeowook harus rela berdesak-desakan untuk membeli makanan karena hari Jaejoong harus mengikuti Yunho untuk perjamuan bisnis sehingga dirinya tidak sempat membuatkan bekal untuk mereka.

"Aish, kenapa umma harus ikut appa." Gerutu ryeowook saat sudah mendudukan diri di bangku yang Sakura cari untuk mereka.

"Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan kau makan di kantin." Balas Sakura yang terlihat bosan dengan gerutuan ryeowook.

"sudahlah Wook, lagi pula umma hanya pergi dua hari. Jadi kali ini biar noona saja yang memasakn untukmu bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin.

"Benarkan?" Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin.

"Akhirnya Sungminie memasak juga," Sakura terlihat bersyukur.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku pikir kau gadis yang tidak pandai memasak," celetuk Sakura.

PLAK

"Aww, kenapa kau memukulku eoh?" Sakura mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan sayang dari Sungmin.

"Kau menghinaku," Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua tangan dengan tanda V.

"Sudahlah kita makan saja, aku sudah lapar," ryeowook mulai acara makannya dan diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Sakura.

"Permisi," sebuah suara menginterupsi acara makan mereka.

"Maaf, apa boleh aku duduk di sini. Semua meja sudah penuh," ucap seseorang pada mereka.

DEG

Sungmin merasa napasnya tercekat saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di depannya saat ini. Rasanya tubuh Sungmin lemas seketika begitu Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disampingnya yang kosong. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tajam, dirinya tahu kalau sungmin tengah ketakutan saat ini. Terlihat tangan Sungmin mulai gemetar saat memegang sumpit.

"Noona," panggil ryeowook.

"N-ne," Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan jelas kalau kini Sungmin tengah ketekuatan. Dirinya juga sangat jelas melihat kalau tangan Sungmin gemetar.

"Kalian kenapa?" Sakura terlihat penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sungmin cepat. Tidak ingin membuat Sakura dan Ryeowook curiga.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan, bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi," Sungmin terlihat memakan makanannya dengan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam di tempat dan melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya Sungmin masih betah di kelasnya saat ini. Lima menit yang lalu Ryeowook mendapat telepon dari Jong won yang mengatakan kalau dirinya kini ada di depan sekolah mereka. Tak ingin mengganggu mereka Sungmin memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Tapi tampaknya Sungmin masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya padahal kelas sudah sepi.

KRIEEET

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka membuat Sungmin sedikit berjingkat dari duduknya. Mata kelinci membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang memasuki kelas. Jantung berdetak sangat cepat kali ini. Tubuhnya kembali gmetar saat saat melihat sosok tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Hyung," panggilan itu. Panggilan yang sudah lama dia rindukan tapi juga menyakitkan sekaligus. Sungmin tak bergeming dari posisinya. Tubuhnya terasa beku saat ini. Dipejamakan kedua matanya berharap ini semua hanya mimpi yang akan hilang saat dirinya bangun nanti.

"Sungmin hyung," pangilan itu masih terdengar, dan semakin dekat saja menurut Sungmin. Padahal dirinya sudah memejamkan kedua matanya berharap suara itu menghilang.

GREEEP

Dirinya kini bahkan merasakan sebuah pelukan ditubuhnya. Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Bahkan belaian di punggungnya sangat lembut dirasakannya saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya liquid bening mulai mengalir di pipi bulatnya saat ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dan sepertinya otak dan hatinya tak sejalan saat ini. Pikirannya ingin menolak sentuhan tersebut, tapi hatinya menginginkannya. Rasa bimbang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Jeng...jeng...jeng... Ryan balik lagi

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini, makin gaje aja deh ff ini.

Setelah lama tidak ada kelanjutannya, akhirnya Ryan berhasil untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Huft mian yang masih nunggu ff ini lama. Buat yang sudah menunggu kelajutan ff ini silahkan dinikmati and mohon reviewnya ne.

Gomawooooo#sujud#


End file.
